


Personal Trainer

by LegolasLovely



Category: Actor RPF, Being Human (UK) RPF, I think this is the correct way to tag this?, Poldark (TV 2015) RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, Oral Sex, Post workout sex, Shower Sex, Smut, blowjob, sweaty sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 05:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: Post workout shower sex all you need to know
Relationships: Aidan Turner/Reader, Aidan Turner/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Personal Trainer

**Author's Note:**

> Someone said fluffy Aidan smut and I got some inspiration and some courage to actually write it! Hope you guys enjoy!  
> And noooo this isn’t my personal dream every time I go to the gym why would you even say that  
> {Warnings: fluff, smut, sweaty kisses, shower sex, little blowjob tease because it’s fun, and dirtyyyyy talk, also language warning obviously}  
> Also, I think that's the way to tag RPF? Feel free to comment and help! Thanks!

A little grunt came out of you as your legs straightened from your last deep squat. Your limbs had grown tired and your strength was starting to fail as you neared the end of your workout. But you’d planned for that. The next four songs on the playlist currently blasting through the speakers in your apartment were your favorite pump up songs. Ten more minutes of work and you’d be able to relax in the shower and get ready for dinner with Aidan tonight. With that thought in mind, you hopped up only to slide to the floor for another round of the push-ups you so dreaded.

You winced when there came a knock on the door. You also winced from the burning in your shoulders as your chest almost touched the carpet one last time. Who the hell was at the door? You weren’t expecting anyone and you hadn’t ordered anything from amazon recently, either. It wouldn’t surprise you if it was your super paying a visit with no warning.

You got yourself up and jogged to the door. A peek through the viewer sent your hands through your hair, smoothing the frizzy strands and tightening your ponytail. Your favorite song was still pumping through the speakers as you opened the door.

“Aid! Hey, sweetheart. I didn’t expect you ‘til six. I’m, uh-”

“I should’ve called first,” he said, an amused smile covering his face as he took you in.

A drop of sweat sliding down the side of your face reminded you just how gross you probably looked. You pulled the hem of your shirt up and wiped your forehead. How graceful.

“I was at the bank around the corner and thought I’d just come and hang before dinner, but I didn’t expect to see all this,” he said, his voice going low as he chased you through the door and went after your hips.

You swatted him away and took a sip from your water bottle. “Oh, yeah. I was actually thinking of going to dinner just like this. You think they’d mind?”

He took the water bottle from you and set it down before successfully taking hold of your hips this time. “If you stay like this, we won’t make it to dinner.” He leaned down to kiss you, but you pushed him hard and he landed on the couch.

“Get! Stay away.” He slumped into the cushions, making you laugh. “What a sad face that is. Gimme ten minutes to finish this, ten for a shower and then we can watch a movie or something before dinner, hm?” You turned off your music, taking the speaker with you as you walked to your room.

“Where are you going? You don’t have enough space in there, stay in here,” Aidan said.

“And you’re just gonna _watch_?” you said, one brow high on your forehead.

He stood with a hop. “I’ll do it with you, let’s go.” He stretched his arms above his head, causing the muscle there to leap and pull, bulging against the sleeves of his shirt. Despite yourself, you allowed your eyes to travel down his frame at the skin peeking out above his belt and the dark line of hair sinking under it.

You hummed when he dropped his arms. “Just what I want. A muscle man doing my workout with me.”

He rolled his eyes. “ _Your_ muscle man,” he said, gripping your chin and giving your lips a quick kiss. “What’s left?”

“Um, mountain climbers and planks,” you said, turning up your music a bit before kneeling down across from him.

“My favorite,” he said, mirroring you.

“Liar.”

You were grateful for the small interruption he’d caused. It had given your legs a chance to rest and regain some strength. You lost count of the exercise when Aidan started screaming the words to one of your pump up songs. You laughed as much as your tired core would allow.

Then you assumed your plank position, leaning only on your forearms and toes with your stopwatch between your hands. You dipped your hips from side to side, little grunts slipping out now and then. These were not your favorite things to do, but they were getting easier with time. Then you held still, determined to hold the position for ten seconds longer than you did last time.

“Hey, personal trainer, how much longer are we holding this?” Aidan asked, bursting through your concentration.

You glanced at the timer. “Halfway there.”

“Fucking hell,” he said. You lifted your head in time to see him drop to the floor on his stomach. “You win. Planks kick my ass every time.”

“Mine too, so stop making me laugh!” You got out. Your middle was starting to shake. Fifteen more seconds. You glanced up at him when you felt his fingers pull at your tight fists. He’d crawled to you so you were face to face on the rug. Then, he began kissing your fingers on by one.

“Almost there,” he said.

“Not helping.”

Five more seconds… Done. You groaned, stopping the timer and letting your knees fall to the carpet. Aidan stood and walked around you, watching as you pulled yourself up to sit your bottom back on your feet as you rested on your knees. He stood behind you and held out your water bottle.

“You done good, kid,” he said. You could feel his legs against your back and you breathed out a laugh. He ran his fingers over your head, leaning you back to place a kiss on your forehead from above.

“Don’t! Aid! I’m gross!”

“You will never be too gross to kiss,” he said. He’d fallen to his own knees behind you and started kissing the spot right under your ear.

“What about too _sweaty_ to kiss?” you said, trying to wriggle out of his hold without too much effort.

“Never.” He licked a stripe up the column your neck and you shuddered with some repulsion, but mostly arousal. He hummed, and you felt him chuckle. A hot hand shimmied up your shirt and squeezed at your sports bra. “Need this off. Too constricting.”

You laughed at that. “At least let me shower first.”

“How about a shower _during_?”

You were already in his arms and being carried to the bathroom by the time your protests came out of your mouth. He was not about to heed them. Instead, he kissed you like he was starving for it, starving for you, and yanked off your shirt and bra, throwing them on the floor. It was only fair to do the same to him. You whisked his shirt off and threw it god knows where and slid your hands down his chest.

“I’ve wanted that off since you walked through the door,” you said.

He knelt before you, dragging off your shorts on the way down. He kissed just below your belly button. “I was thinking the same thing about those.” Without leaving you, his hand blindly reached for the knob of the shower, spinning it until it turned on. Kisses on your belly, thighs, ass, and then a huff. “Does this water ever get hot?” He stood, studying the faulty knob.

“It takes a minute,” you said, kissing his jaw. You chuckled when he let lose a sigh. “But, I know what we can do while we wait.” He watched you slide down his body, undo his belt and jeans and tug it all downwards, releasing his hard member with a bounce. Two hands slid through your hair. “Nuh, uh,” you sang, purposefully letting your breath fan over his length. “One hand under the water, sweetheart. Tell me when it’s warm.”

He growled, resentfully sliding one hand from your tresses and returning it to the shower. Dark, heavy eyes peered at your fingertips as you took him in your hand with the lightest touch. One flick of the tongue over the slit, one swirl around his head, one stripe up the underside, along the bulging ridge.

“You’re wicked,” he got out through clenched teeth.

“This was your idea,” you said, letting your lips drag against his shaft.

“My idea took form believing you had a proper shower.”

You sat back on your heels. “Well, we could always give up on this idea. Try again another time, watch a movie instead-”

He knelt next to you, taking your face in his wet, warm hands. He kissed you, more teeth and tongue than lips. “Get in there.” You obeyed and he slapped your ass as you went.

The warm water drenched you, drowning your sweat and leaving your hair heavy on your shoulders. He held you in the stream and the lack of air and abundance of Aidan was making your head swim. He ravaged your mouth, tongue curling against your teeth while his hands kneaded your ass, surely leaving marks behind.

His mouth fell open when you took him in your hand, finally giving him the friction he desired. He bucked into the tight circle of fingers and you felt his chest shake with ragged breath. You bit his flesh and played with the water that pooled past his lips with your tongue.

Then something snapped in him. You knew it would happen, it always did, it was only a matter of time. You worked for it, savored it, longed for that moment when he finally lost his patience. You were soon trapped between his steaming, sturdy body and the frozen tile of the wall. The damn tub curved under your toes and your legs ached from your attempts to keep your balance.

“My legs are gonna fucking give out,” you said laughing. “Too many squats.”

He snickered darkly at your neck. A strong arm slid under your knee and hitched it up next to his hip, while the other wrapped around your waist with a sturdy grip. His forehead glued to yours, his sopping curls sending drips down your face. “You’ve had your workout today. Now, let me have mine.”

And with that, he entered you with one hard thrust. It was easy. Your walls were open and wet and ready for him and only him and he knew it. You sucked in a breath and a small sound escaped you before he drew out and pounded into you again, holding deep inside.

“Fucking hell,” he said.

One hand tangled in his heavy, silk curls and tugged while your bottom lip skimmed over his. “Fuck me, Aid. Please.”

The answering growl made your toes curl. He fucked up into you ruthlessly, the sound of wet skin slapping together echoed in the small chamber of the shower. His arms under your limbs held you above the tub as his hands grabbed the wall for purchase. You screwed your eyes shut. He was too much. His warmth, his scent, his grip on you, his cock hammering against that perfect spot inside you. “Jesus, Aid,” was all you could make sense of and sob out.

“Look at me.”

The expression you saw made you groan. “Shit.” Eyelids heavy, dark brows drawn together, lip white from the harsh hold of his teeth. You knew he was close.

“Rub your clit for me. Do it for me. Make yourself come on my cock. I wanna feel you.”

You snuck a hand between you and did as you were told. The spark of the first circle sent your walls tightening around him and it earned you a harsh, delicious bark.

“More. Don’t stop. Don’t stop until you come around me.”

His movements halted for half a moment as he adjusted his stance in the slippery shower. When he resumed, shattering tremors wracked your legs with every thrust. He chuckled with what he had left in him. “Right there, hm?” His voice was wrecked and broken and he was so close.

“Y-yes.”

His fingertips dug into your hip as he held you against the wall. You thought he might break through the skin, but the bright pain only added to the focused pleasure in your core. You ground your hips against him, unable to be still.

He laughed at you. He actually laughed at you. “You’re so close, I know you are. You like it when I fuck you before I take you out? So you smell like my cologne, like my fucking come, all night? So everyone knows you’re mine?” He kissed you hard, hitting his teeth against yours. “Hm? Answer me.”

“Yes. I love it. And I love when I- shit- when I know you’re gonna fuck me again as soon as we g-get home.”

“Yes, I am.” He bit down on your neck where he knew you wouldn’t be able to hide his mark. He knew he’d be able to sit across from you at the dinner table and see it turn purple no matter what you wore tonight. And tomorrow.

“Jesus, Aid, please, don’t stop.”

He didn’t. He wouldn’t dare. He gave you exactly what you needed and sent you over that high edge that sent you tumbling. Your walls strangled his cock and he ground into you, as deep as he’d go, emptying himself with a shout as the aftershocks of your orgasm ran through your body.

Your fingers tangled in the curls on his heaving chest and he set you down, still keeping his shaking arms around you. Tired, sated kisses landed on your neck, your cheek, your forehead, and your lips. A low hum escaped him as he sucked on your skin.

“We should do this more often,” you said, laying your head on his shoulder.

You felt him nod. “But in my shower where the hot water won’t run out halfway through,” he chuckled.

That’s when your hands found his frozen shoulders. You’d been out of the stream of water and hadn’t felt it go cold. “You’re freezing.”

He turned off the water and moved the shower curtain to look at his phone. “We have time for you to warm me up again.”

You laughed, slapping his chest, but he ran both hands through your hair and kissed you deeply. “What about an actual shower before dinner? You know, one where we get _clean_?”

“We’ll do that. But I can’t promise it won’t end the same way as this one did,” he said, diving to your neck for a kiss.

“Get your sweatshirt from my top drawer and I’ll make you some tea.”

“Yes, miss personal trainer.”


End file.
